Roger Murtaugh
| residence = | education = | affiliation = LAPD | profession = Police officer | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Trish Murtaugh: (1968 – present) | children = Rianne Murtaugh-Butters, Nick Murtaugh, Carrie Murtaugh | others = | actor = Danny Glover | films = 1, 2, 3, 4 | appearances = 4 films | firstseenfilm = Lethal Weapon | lastseenfilm = Lethal Weapon 4 | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = }} Roger Murtaugh is a sergeant of the Los Angeles Police Department. Murtaugh is a straitlaced veteran homicide detective sergeant and family man. He was a lieutenant of the 173rd Airborne Brigade in the U.S. Army, and served in the Vietnam War. He joined the LAPD in 1967 and is considering retirement, hence his catchphrase, "I'm too old for this shit". Career The Amanda Hunsaker Case At his Los Angeles, California home, Roger Murtaugh is celebrating his 50th birthday. The family gathers around him while he is in his bathtub. Then, his oldest daughter Rianne points out he is growing some gray hair on his beard, which worries him as he is now an older man than his early years with the department. When he enters the kitchen, a now clean-shaven Murtaugh finds out from his wife Trish a close friend named Michael Hunsaker tried to get a hold of him a few days back; Murtaugh had not seen him in 12 years. He learns the call is about the case of the suicide of his daughter Amanda Hunsaker. At the scene of the suicide, Murtaugh later finds out the suicide has been ruled as a homicide, clarifying the heroin was poisoned, leading him to say she would've died within minutes anyway. Back in his office, he is later partnered with "loose cannon" and fellow Vietnam War veteran Martin Riggs to investigate the suspected suicide of Mr. Hunsaker's daughter. Murtaugh at first thought Riggs was a mugger seeing he had a gun and charged at him, which Riggs prevailed over Murtaugh. Though the two initially cannot stand each other and resent each other's presence, Murtaugh gains respect for Riggs when he saves his life. After Murtaugh discovers Mr. Hunsaker, has been laundering the profits from a heroin-trafficking cartel, he confronts Hunsaker and learns the details of the organization before Mr. Joshua, the cartel's primary henchman, murders Hunsaker. The cartel kidnaps Murtaugh's older daughter, Rianne, in an attempt to make Murtaugh divulge what Hunsaker told him. Murtaugh and Riggs set an ambush, which fails. The cartel tortures Murtaugh, and threatens to torture Rianne as well, until Riggs rescues them. He manages to kill General Peter McAllister, the head of the cartel, by shooting the driver of his car, causing a bus-versus-car crash and a gigantic explosion. He backs up Riggs as he fights and subdues Mr. Joshua, and then shoots Mr. Joshua when he attempts to shoot Riggs. On Christmas Eve, he has forgone retirement and accepted Riggs into his family. South African troubles: Diplomatic Immunity Two years later, Murtaugh is targeted by a South African drug cartel fronted by ruthless diplomat Arjen Rudd, who has Murtaugh and his wife assaulted in their own home. To assist Riggs' investigation of the South African consulate, Murtaugh portrays a man named Alphonse who wants to emigrate to South Africa to help overthrown apartheid. Following this, Murtaugh fights off two attackers in his home with a nail gun and rescues Federal witness Leo Getz from the cartel. He helps Riggs track down and kill the other members of the cartel when it is revealed that the cartel murdered Riggs' wife. This includes an assault on a cargo ship which ends in the death of the remaining members of the cartel, including Rudd, whom Murtaugh kills after Rudd shoots Riggs, shortly saying "You've just been revoked". "Cop Killers" Facing retirement in 7 days, Murtaugh and Riggs accidentally cause a bomb in the building to explode after Riggs' ignored Murtaugh's protests. However, he rescued a cat just as they saw the bomb squad arrive. They are both demoted to patrolmen for their punishment. While talking to Riggs, the latter sees a jaywalker who he calls over to give him a ticket. But it comically ends in turmoil as the duo both give him a. Hence by making him run far away as they both laugh. Then Murtaugh and Riggs both see a carjacker wounding a truck driver when they suspiciously see two armoured trucks. Chinese Smugglers Trivia Gallery To view the '''Roger Murtaugh' gallery, click here'' Behind the Scenes Danny Glover portrayed Roger Murtaugh in all four Lethal Weapon movies. Murtaugh, Roger Category:Americans Category:Males Category:African-Americans